dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Sokutei Takano
Sokutei Takano is a bonus character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Umbran Epidemic. At the onset of the Umbran Epidemic, her thoughts turned towards family instead of the powers of Animation arising inside her. Her mother is a well-respected researcher within the Moirai Genetic Facility, as her father as before their separation and his disappearance two years prior to the story. Upon arriving in the world of Dissidia, she is hesitant to use her untrained powers for the benefit of either side. Appearance Sokutei's default costume consists of a light green sleeveless shirt, a black vest that falls just below her chest, black jeans and black boots. She usually keeps her waist-length hair tied in a ponytail, as it tends to fly everywhere if unrestrained. Her default appearance does not do so, but her first alternate, Time-Honored, does so with a green hair band. This appearance shows Sokutei in her black and red school uniform and glasses. File:Sokutei-DSS.png|Time-Honored File:Sokutei-Mokru.png|Chibi Time-Honored ou o Story 11th Cycle= |-| 12th Cycle= Battle Sokutei Takano Animedic – Utilizes knives and syringe guns in battle that provide attacks from unexpected angles when in EX Mode. ---- As an Animedic, Sokutei harnesses her power of animation to execute quick attacks with her set of scalpels and syringe gun. Her Brave attacks consist of manual and animated slices with her scalpels that are mostly executed at close range. Her HP attacks consist of syringe attacks that dispense solution for initial Brave damage and utility that attempt to force the opponent into a compromising position for the final HP damage strike. Sokutei also has at her disposal a few moves that allow her to manipulate stage terrain. Compared to other characters, Sokutei's kit is not especially powerful, though it does offer a good amount of control and positioning. She gains full mastery of her powers when in EX Mode, allowing her to leave scalpels in terrain for trickier Brave attacks and granting her a special form of Assist that quickly launches copies of her own HP attacks. Brave Attacks HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode Sokutei's EX Mode is Sentience. While in EX Mode, all of Sokutei's Brave attacks leave knives embedded in terrain should they miss the enemy and travel far enough to do so. Her next Bravery attack will have the dispersed knives execute the same attack from their location. She also gains Regen and increased Speed. Sokutei's EX Burst is Soul Phrase. Sokutei summons a fleet of knives and syringes behind her and holds her hands forward. The player must repeatedly press as they fly at and impale the enemy, with successful inputs filling up an energy bar. If the bar is full after a certain length of time, Sokutei shatters the knives and syringes into thousands of shards of glass and metal, extracting themselves from the enemy and reforming into a likeness of her self. Sokutei and her doppelganger then dash through the enemy simultaneously, with the screen turning into a photo negative upon contact, reverting slowly back to normal as Sokutei reappears behind the enemy and dismisses the shards into a fine mist. If the energy bar is not filled, Sokutei simply extracts all of the knives and syringes from the enemy, then runs them through once more with them. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dear You *''World Map Theme: Everything Must Change *''Normal Battle: Battle With Myself *''Boss Battle: Tears of the Dragon *''Final Boss Battle: Truth of Tomorrow Rival Battle *''Vs. Kasumi: Border of Life'' *''Vs. Vylinn: '' *''Vs. Avec: Injection'' Quotes Default specific DLC specific Story Specific 12th Cycle Sokutei is sitting against the walls of one of the Hummingbird buildings, scribbling in a notebook as a Manikin in the shape of Deryk evaporates into the sky. A shadow, tinted red, looms over her as she looks up into the face of a man wearing a black business suit, who approaches her with a saunter and casual smile. ;Coatl: "Spending your time researching these creatures? What a lofty goal." ;Sokutei: "...And you might be?" ;Coatl: "Just a man who shares your interest in the Manikins. I'm sorry to say that they are merely creatures of chaos and destruction, acting only on instinct." Sokutei flips through her notebook and stands, looking not so much at Coatl as the paper in front of her. ;Sokutei: "How would you know this? I've spent hours researching the Manikins, searching their frames for any sort of meaning. I've made a point to encounter a variety of Manikins in multiple locales, I've tried to observe if they interact with each other, I've tried..." '''She stops abruptly as Coatl forces a hand to her throat. She drops the notebook in surprise, then flails ineffectually as he pushes her back to the wall.' ;Coatl: "I know... because I think like them." Sokutei closes her eyes, her glasses fogging up with tears. The notebook on the ground begins to float in the air, away from the two and off into the sky. ;Coatl: "You're trying to deny me that knowledge? I don't need your scribbles to confirm what I can see with my own eyes. A shame, you seem like such an intelligent woman. You remind me of my mother..." Coatl closes his hand more tightly against Sokutei's throat, choking her. ;Coatl: "And I hated my mother. Humans make me sick. All they do is search for knowledge, but in the end, the knowledge doesn't help at all when they're dead! The only true way to survive is to rely on instinct..." Coatl loosens his hold enough for a moment for Sokutei to struggle a bit more, as a scalpel rises out from a bag near the wall. It drops abruptly as he reapplies his grip. ;Sokutei: "You're.... inhuman...." ;Coatl: "I've got Snake DNA in me, you dumbass. Does that scare you? I can see the fear in your eyes... I enjoy it. How does it make you feel, realizing all your knowledge is pointless now that you're going to die?" Coatl takes Sokutei's glasses off with his free hand, tossing and shattering them on the ground. ;Coatl: "I want to watch the fear in your real eyes as you die." '''There are several moments of silence as Sokutei's struggles grow weaker and Coatl merely watches her with fascination. A sharp rattling noise suddenly rings through the air, and Coatl jumps backward, letting go of Sokutei as a chain whips through the space where he used to be, traveling along the length of the wall, then snaking back to Sokutei's right, where it came from. She collapses on the ground as a woman with silver hair approaches, brandishing a scythe at Coatl. ;Coatl: "You pathetic bitch, do you really have to follow me everywhere I go?" ;Selena: "I won't stand by and let you kill people senselessly, Coatl." Selena engulfs her scythe in darkness and dashes at Coatl, narrowly missing him with a vicious horizontal slash. ;Coatl: "Shit, I don't have time for this. I was just looking for a new toy! Too bad the old one keeps crawling back to me! You'll always keep crawling back, my lovely puppet!" Coatl summons Ouroboros to spray a screen of poisonous mist, then vanishes from sight. Selena dismisses her weapon, grabbing Sokutei and heading towards a building away from the mist. She heals Sokutei with a light breeze of curative magic. ;Selena: "Are you okay?" ;Sokutei: "T-Thank you... I thought... I thought I was... done..." ;Selena: "You can't be out alone when men like him are prowling around. I only came because I saw an object fly up into the sky." ;Sokutei: "My notebook...! And my bag and glasses are still back there... I need to get back there... I'm sorry, I can't see very well at the moment..." ;Selena: "Please, rest first. I can retrieve your bag and glasses... but I am not sure where the notebook landed..." ;Sokutei: "It's okay... I do. Thank you, it's very important to me. I'm Sokutei... thank you so much." ;Selena: "I'm Selena. Y-you're welcome... " Selena smiles and feels a rush of confidence, realizing she has saved someone's life. She goes over to fetch Sokutei's bag and cracked glasses. Sokutei looks blurrily up into the sky as a small green notebook floats gently back to her. Selena returns with the bag and glasses frame. ;Selena: "Sorry... there were so many pieces scattered all over the ground..." ;Sokutei: "It's okay.. I can find them." ;Selena: "You can?" Sokutei holds up her notebook and smiles. ;Sokutei: "It's the most I can do." ---- Sokutei is crouching next to the lingering remains of a Manikin in her image, examining it in the hopes of using her powers learning more about its origin and purpose. Unable to animate it, she is instead searching for anything that resembles a soul, or reason to exist. She looks up as Avec approaches her from the other side of the empty Hummingbird streets. ;Avec: "Battle with yourself?" ;Sokutei: "In more ways than one." Sokutei resumes her probe of the Manikin. Avec, not to be deterred, decides to move forward with his intentions. ;Avec: "Hey, I was wondering if you had given any more thought to my proposition. We could help each other." ;Sokutei: "I have been considering it, considering my own lack of success. Travelling with a group would be safer and hopefully more productive in deducing the Manikins' purpose." ;Avec: "We're interested in the Manikins, as well as those who control them. Does that mean you want to join the gang?" ;Sokutei: "A gang? I've had poor experiences with those in my own time..." ;Avec: "My team, then. The Coralheart Raiders." ;Avec: "Coralheart? So... a heart made of bone?" ;Avec: "Or maybe another name, I'm working on it. Coralheart is just... for tradition's sake." ;Sokutei: "I have worked with such a heart before, only to snatch defeat from the jaws of life. It makes me wonder what lies in my own..." ;Avec: ''"Well, I don't really care what your heart is made of, as long as it understands that we can change our fates. I've long since tired of languishing in this godforsaken war, and I know there are others who feel the same way. I'd prefer you stand with me instead of condemning yourself to the past." Sokutei, still crouching, stares for a few moments into the glassy silver form of the Manikin, which has been evaporating into mist during their conversation. She stands as the last few wisps of it fade into the blue sky. ;Sokutei: "And what do you believe I can offer to the team, presently?" ;Avec: "Intuition. Rationality. Your mind. To say nothing of your combat skills." ;Sokutei: "I am glad you didn't, because there's very little to say about them. I will be happy, however, to be the team medic of the... Coralheart Raiders... or whatever you decide is fitting." Sokutei gives Avec a nod and a small smile, which he returns. ;Avec: "I'm working on it." Category:Characters Category:Umbran Epidemic characters